


Love Line

by WinchesterWarrenSon



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, High School, Post-Weirdmageddon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7643233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterWarrenSon/pseuds/WinchesterWarrenSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dipper asks Grunkle Stan how to get rich quick. Stan can't figure out why he wants to know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Line

**Author's Note:**

> This was first posted onto my tumblr. The kids are nearing high school graduation in this. Other than that, I have no idea how old they are.

It was strange for Dipper to come to Stan about this, but he hadn’t questioned it as much as he perhaps should have.

“Grunkle Stan, do you have any advice on how to get rich quick?”

Now, Stan knew Dipper ordinarily was rather into hard work and achieving things on his own terms, a lot like Ford. Mabel had that in common with them too. But Dipper also did like to take shortcuts when he thought it was good for the end goal.

“Well, let’s see…. Now, I don’t know anything about any of that high tech gizmo crap, but if you just want to make the money quick without putting too much effort into it, that internet stuff probably isn’t the way to go anyway,” Stan said. “But you can always ask Ford or Fiddleford about that stuff if you still wanna do that. Now, if I was gonna do it … well, first, let’s list off what didn’t work out for me.”

There was a lot of note taking, and Stan almost forgot why he was telling all these stories about failed projects and what worked and what didn’t work. Dipper was taking notes like this was some kind of monster hunt….

“What did you want this for again? If you really need money for something, you can ask,” Stan said.

Dipper tensed and didn’t look at him.

“No. That wouldn’t work.”

And that was all he said about that.

“Thanks, Grunkle Stan.”

He then hurried off the skype call before Stan could press further.

It was a while before Stan thought about it again.

Ford and Stan had returned to Gravity Falls to see the kids (though they were getting up there in age now - they wouldn’t be kids for much longer, and the thought made Stan rather emotional). They had been in Gravity Falls for a little while before they got there. Mabel, however, was the only one there at the bus stop to greet them.

“Where’s Dipper?” Ford asked, looking a little crestfallen.

“You’ll see him this evening! He got this big thing going! He even asked Gideon for help!”

“Gideon?” Stan asked.

“Yeah, they’re business partners now!”

“For … the summer?”

“Sorta? Dipper actually has been kinda quiet on the details. I’m not sure what his plan is or why he’s doing it, but it’s a lot of fun! He let me design his costume!”

Stan and Ford raised eyebrows at that, but the only way to find out was to see whatever it was in the evening.

Both of them were having flashbacks to their mother’s psychic phone line, and Stan was strongly reminded of Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy while Ford was reminded of the Hand Witch.

Gideon was accepting the money for tickets, and he waved at Mabel, Stan, and Ford. He had gotten a lot bigger than Stan had last seen him, but it was hard to tell what was muscle and what was fat. He had no doubts he was still a very strong kid.

“Welcome, welcome! Dipper covered your tickets already, so you can go on in, your seats are in the front row,” Gideon said.

“What’s all this about? I didn’t know Dipper was into this kinda show biz,” Stan said.

Gideon shrugged.

“I just agreed to help with running the show. The directing and special effects mostly, while he does the performing and budgeting and Mabel does the costumes and decorating. Beyond that, I haven’t the foggiest idea. And as long as I don’t have to wear another costume, I’ll be okay with that,” Gideon said.

Mabel, Stan, and Ford took their seats inside the venue. It was technically a tent, but a lot bigger than Gideon’s Tent of Telepathy.

Once the show started, it was like watching a much younger Stan Pines on the stage. Part comedy routine, part fortune telling, part storyteller, Dipper spun tales and predicted the future, and it didn’t seem like anyone cared if it came true or not. It was fun enough just listening to him. It was almost like hearing one of his journal entries out loud, with extra sound effects.

It was highly entertaining, but not something Stan or Ford expected Dipper to be doing with his time. Not when he had been so focused on learning the truth about the world and the paranormal around him.

When the show ended, Stan, Ford, and Mabel hung back to talk to Dipper. Gideon turned the lights back on and brought the money over to the stage. Dipper sat down, swinging his legs over the edge of the stage.

“We did pretty good tonight! With a little more practice, we could easily make more than the Tent of Telepathy ever did!” Gideon said.

“Good,” Dipper said, counting the money.

“Yeah, you did great, kid,” Stan said. “But, uh, I guess I’m a little confused.”

“I have to admit, I am curious as well. We weren’t really expecting….” Ford trailed off, but Dipper’s attention was clearly drawn away from them to something that was behind them.

“Hey!” Dipper said abruptly, straightening his back.

Ford and Stan turned around, as did Mabel and Gideon, and saw that Pacifica was there.

She had really grown up over the years. Curvy, beautiful, and definitely knew it.

“That was quite the show, Dipper. Y’know, for an amateur,” Pacifica said.

Dipper smiled at her.

“As good as those performers on that cruise you went on?”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

Dipper and Pacifica laughed a bit. Stan and Ford shared a look. GIdeon and Mabel seemed to be having a silent conversation that was comprised of eyebrow raises and shrugging.

“Besides, you clearly don’t know a thing about palm reading or tarot cards.”

“I wouldn’t say I know nothing.”

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah. C’mere, lemme do you.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes and held her hand out. Dipper gently took it into his own and flipped it over so he could look at her palm.

His fingers traced her life and love lines, and his focus seemed to be somewhere other than the palm of her hand.

“I see someone who loves you very much, and this person is going to do everything they can to help you live a happy life. And with any luck, this person will be someone you can marry.”

Pacifica’s expression turned a little sad. She was smiling, but the sadness was there.

“He’d have to get my dad’s approval first, and if he’s any decent, that’s not happening,” Pacifica said. “No approval, no inheritence, no … no anything that would be worth marrying for.”

“That’s not true,” Dipper said. “This person will make sure you don’t need the Northwest money if you lose it. This person will do everything they can to take care of you. Because they love you so, so much….”

Pacifica pulled her hand out of Dipper’s. Dipper let her.

“And - and that’s what it says,” Dipper said, lifting his head up to look at her.

Pacifica handed over a twenty dollar bill. Dipper took it.

“Well, curfew’s almost up. I’ll see you around.”

“Yeah. Tomorrow?”

“We’ll see. I’ll text you if I can swing it.”

“Okay.”

Pacifica left the tent, and Mabel, Stan, Ford, and Gideon alternated between staring at Pacifica’s exit and at Dipper.

Gideon cleared his throat.

“Well, I, uh, will just take my cut and leave if that’s okay….”

“Oh. Yeah, sure. Here.”

“Thanks. See you next week.”

And Gideon exited stage left.

“Dipper, you didn’t tell me you two were dating!” Mabel said. “How’d you even keep that a secret!?”

“You have to, don’t you?” Ford said. “Or Preston writes her out of the will.”

“And she’s afraid of not having money,” Stan said, knowing the feeling. “That’s why you asked me about getting rich quick. So she can have a reason not to be afraid and be free to be with you.”

Dipper focused on counting the money. He handed Mabel some of it.

“Here’s your cut,” he said.

“Nah, you keep it. True love’s more important than money.”

“You sure?” Dipper asked.

“I’ll make plenty by selling sweaters on Etsy! Don’t worry about me, Dipper. You go get your and Pacifica’s happily ever after!”

Mabel was grinning brightly.

“I can’t wait to be sister-in-laws with Pacifica!!!!”

“Keep your voice down,” Dipper said. “No one’s supposed to know.”

“Got it!”

Mabel then made a zipping motion across her mouth with her hand.


End file.
